Love and Death
by Incoming-Duck-Fiend
Summary: A story about L's past with B, and the following events that happen when BB accidently falls in love. Rated T for character death, maybe some language, and the strange thing we call love.
1. Chapter 1

Sayu walked quickly down the darkened streets, digging through the pocket of her skirt searching for her old cell phone. The weather forecast stated it may rain a while later into the night, but a few drops of the icy cold liquid were already starting to fall, and she didn't want to be stuck outside. Though it was barely nine o'clock, the streets were eerily empty, and Sayu felt as if she was being watched, so she quickened her pace, and dialed her father's number into her hand-me-down cellular phone.

She thought she was just paranoid when she heard the patter of bare feet against the wet concrete. She put the cell phone to her ear, covering her mouth so that the rain and the noise from the far street would not interrupt her conversation.

The phone rang several times with no sign of her father picking up. She closed her phone with shaking hands. He had been so busy lately, even though the biggest case of his life had been solved. He was out every night, and you were lucky if he was able to stay for dinner at least twice a week.

The sound of rain mixed with the eerie silence of the night caused her to shutter as she stuffed the phone back into her pocket. Again she felt eyes upon her bare neck.

She turned quickly, seeing nobody around; she turned back and started jogging through the closest ally, nothing but the sound of her feet hitting the cement as she ran, and a small thudding noise she heard from behind her. Her breath caught in her throat as she reached a dead end in the long walk way. Sayu didn't dare turn around, when she felt the warm breath on the nape of her neck. She felt the cold touch of a large hand on her shoulder, and before she could let out the scream that had been building up in her lungs, another icy hand came up to cover her mouth.

She was turned slowly around by the hands that were clasped over her. She stared with wide eyes at a silhouette outlined only by the dim glow of the moon.

Sayu was preparing to scream louder when she felt the hand start raising off her trembling lips, but stopped when someone said: "It's me."

The hand rose off her lips, leaving only the taste of salt and something familiarly sweet on her lips. She recognized the voice, and her eyes dimmed slightly. Her hands rose to her hips as she released a small sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?" she asked staring at what she guessed to be the person's eyes.

The glow of white teeth was seen through the dark as the person smiled. "I thought I would surprise you with a visit."

"In the middle of a dark alley around ten o'clock at night? You almost gave me a heart attack—," she stopped as she realized what she was saying. A frown appeared on her red lips and something began to ache in her heart. Her shaky hand quickly went to her chest, as if clutching it would make the pain go away. After a few moments the pain subsided, and she looked up at the man standing in front of her, slightly catching the red gleam of his eyes.

"This isn't the best time to talk, ya' know. Its late, and I have to get home now." She tried calmly pushing the dark figure aside, but to no success in pushing him aside, he roughly grabbed her in a tight embrace, and laid his chin on her shoulder, so he could whisper into her ear.

"No, you can't leave, not yet." Sayu could feel his warm breath. In fact he was close enough that she could smell the sweet scent that lingered on his lips.

Sayu squirmed in his tight embrace, uncomfortable with his closeness. "Let me go. I need to go home, now."

He only hugged her tighter.

Sayu felt a vibration in her pocket, and when she peered over the man's shoulder she could she the lights on her phone flashing a familiar pattern. Her father was calling her. Desperate, she tried to pull an arm from the tight grasp that enclosed her. But whenever she moved, the grasp became tighter.

"Perfect timing. Is that your father on the phone, Sayu? Soichio Yagami?"

Sayu was not sure how to answer. "Y-yeah. Can I please answer it?"

"Afraid not," he whispered.

Sayu blinked in confusion when the grasp began to wane and when the strong arms totally released her. She heard a clack sound not far away from her and then felt something cold against her chest.

Sayu sharply breathed in when a nearby lamp post flickered alive and the whole ally was engulfed in a dim light. She could see everything. The bright red eyes of the man in front of her which held nothing but a murderous gleam in them, the long pale fingers, stained a light pink color, and what caught her attention most of all, the object in his pale hand, a cold, metal blade about seven inches in length, with a razor sharp tip, and a small carving in the handle which in such dim light, she could not make out. The vibrating of her phone died down, but then quickly started up again.

Sayu's eyes widened in fear and confusion as she looked at her phone to the knife to him.

"W-what are you doing?" Her voice came out rigid and wrapped in fear as her eyes started to tear up.

"Breaking your heart as you broke mine," she heard him say.

A moment later she felt the thrust of his strong arms and the pain of something penetrating her skin. She could only remember cold pain, and could not help but wonder if her brother had felt like this way when he had died.

The man grabbed Sayu's body before it had a chance to fall onto the soaked ground, and he gently placed it in a spot where little rain was not entirely hitting. He brushed the soggy hair away from her face to show her striking feature, stood there for a few seconds to stare at her, and then finally reached into her pocket to grab the phone that was still persistently ringing.

He flipped it open and placed the phone to his ear: "Sayu? Sayu! Thank goodness. You were frightening me there for a second. What were you doing?"

"Hello, Yagami-san."

". . . Who is this?"

"Just a small acquaintance of your daughter. I have some troubling news for you, Yagami-san."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, I found Sayu here—where I am at this moment—and it appears she is dead."

There was a loud gasp. "How—No. . ."

"It is okay, Yagami-san. This is not your fault; you can not keep children locked up forever."

The man waited through several harsh threats, slowly bobbing his head up and down, all the time keeping his apologetic tone. Then, for dramatic effect, he hung up


	2. Chapter 2

Yet another chapter to this strange fanfiction!

**I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Soichio Yagami stared at his hands, noticing that they were shaking violently. He was sitting in a dimly lit room, the only light coming from several TVs, and had only two people for company. Well, he guessed only one, because the other one seemed too busy to acknowledge him.

Matsuda, a fellow police man of Soichio, sat in the far corner on a small chair. He was gazing into his memory, searching for any that had Sayu in it. He came up with one with her bright, smiling face that warmed his heart. He could not believe she was dead. Matsuda used to have feelings for her. No, wait, what was he thinking? He still had feeling for her.

He stared at Sayu's caring face for a few seconds longer. Suddenly, a different picture popped into his mind. It was of a handsome face ruined by a smile that was like a cats. The scowling face was covered in beads of sweat, and the mouth moved to form a confession.

Matsuda opened his eyes. He did not want to remember that.

Soichio clenched his fists and grumbled how he would get revenge on this man, luckily they were too quiet for Matsuda to hear, because if he did he would be scarred for life. The anger boiled over in the chief's mind, ready to burst at any given moment,

"When I find the bastard who killed my daughter I'll—"

Soichio's thoughts were cut short as Watari held a silver tray with a small teacup and a few sugar cubes on it.

"Would you like some tea, Yagami-san?"

Soichio angrily flung an arm and bashed it into the underside of the silver platter, which flew out of a surprised Watari's arms and smashed against the wall, leaving tea, sugar, and broken china on the floor and wall.

Matsuda, just being Matsuda, covered his head with his hands as if God himself would strike him with a lightning bolt.

L sat calmly in his scrunched up position, twiddling his toes and slightly knawing a lollipop, which he recovered from his mountains of sugary sweets that were laid on his desk.

"I can understand that you are mad, Yagami-san, but please do not take it out on my china," L said, his eyes glowing from the light of the several TV screens.

"Understand? How can you begin to understand how I feel, Ryuzaki?"

L took a lollipop and began to stir his tea with it. "It may be true, Yagami-san, that I may show no emotions, but that does not mean I have none. I have no children, so it is true that I have not let learned the loss of a child. But I do know loss, Yagami-san." L stuck the lollipop in his mouth.

Soichio stared at L's back for a moment. He began to calm down and allowed his muscles to relax. "I am sorry, Ryuzaki. My emotions seem to take the better of me now-a-days . . . but," –tears began to flood his eyes—"two children. I have lost two children. First Light, now, Sayu. Maybe my family truly is cursed."

"I am not a man to fear ghosts, but yes, you seem to be very unlucky," L said this without realizing the damage of his words.

Soichio stood up harshly.

Matsuda decided to interfere: "Chief, I think you should go home and rest. Your wife must be lonely."

Soichio nodded. "I think you are right. Goodbye, Matsuda, Watari . . . Ryuzaki."

"Mmm, yes. Goodbye, Yagami-san," L mumbled. "Oh, Yagami-san, I would like to tell you that these things that have been happening are not your fault. Light chose his own course, albeit even if that course was to become God. Sayu was just being herself. You can not expect children to always stay locked up forever."

Soichio's eyes widened. These words were almost exactly the same as the man who had answered Sayu's phone that one dreadful night.

"Chief?" Matsuda mumbled.

"L can you promise me something—"

L was already one step ahead. "Yes, Yagami-san, I promise I will find Sayu's murderer."

Soichio nodded and stood up, gathering his things and slowly walking towards the door, he stopped short, turned to L and mumbled.

"Sorry about you tea cup, I apologize." L did not turn to look at, just waved him off in a forgiving manner. Soichio quickly left to tend to his wife's broken heart.

The ride home for Yagami-san was painful and lonesome, and the memories of driving his children around when they were younger, light, a bright, happy child, turned out to be a sadistic mass murderer, and his baby girl, with her random fits of giggles and arguing with her brother, was now cold and lifeless. He wanted to believe all was a dream; all is as it should be. That Light was still in College, getting his major in criminology, and Sayu, just finishing High School. His eyes teared up so much, it made driving impossible so he had to stop on the side of the road and regain his composure. Once the car was safely stopped, Soichio slumped himself over the steering wheel and began to sob. People say crying makes you feel better, that it gets all the sad out. This was true in Soichio case, but it was happiness or feelings of comfort.

All that was left was cold, blind hatred.

* * *

We should like win some award for this story; it is so amazing!

I'm kidding, but the parts that NoahsArkCircus wrote are really amazing!

Believe it or not, trading the computer back and forth in the middle of the night and writing a fanfiction is quite hard. We both have different ideas on how we wanted to continue with the story, but i think it came out pretty good.

Want to argue with me on that? Go right ahead!

Review and flame me for all the mistakes i did!

Oh, and that reminds me of another thing. I did not take the time to proof read this, so i am terribly story for any mistakes!

Have a wonderful day!


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Death Note**

* * *

"Here is the file," Matsuda said, handing a folder to L.

L grasped the folder tightly with his pale, spider-like fingers. He flipped it open and his lifeless gray eyes began to search every page over. He stopped on a picture of Sayu's dead body.

Matsuda stared with disgust at the picture and he quickly made a jog for the bathroom.

L watched him go with a curious gaze. Will he be able to withstand this case? After the Kira Case we all seem to be worse for wear.

Matsuda returned, wiping his mouth. "Sorry, L."

L responded by shoving the folder at him. "Please, give me your own personal thought on this case."

Matsuda stared at him in surprise. "Uh—okay." He flipped through the several pages that L had not read. "Umm, I don't think Sayu had any enemies . . . she was too nice—"

"It is better if you do not use personal assumptions, Matsuda-san."

"Oh, okay." He flipped through several more pages, looking at the angles her body was in and what items were in her purse. "Her body does not seem to be laid in any particular position, and nothing unusual seems to be in her purse . . . But there is this book. The Chief said he had never seen this book and that Sayu would never have read an action/adventure in the first place. It might have been put there on purpose by the murder."

"You may be right. Please tell me the name of this book."

"It is Burning Bride by Sam Dale."

L got up from his chair and walked up towards a bookcase at the end of the small room. He ran his fingers crossed the spine of several books until he finally stopped on one. He pulled it free from the other books and took it back with him to his seat. He flipped through it.

"You have the book?"

"Yes, it was one of my favorites as a child."

Matsuda was shocked. L had never shared anything about his past before. "Why do you think the same book was in Sayu's possession?"

L continued to flip through the book carelessly. "It may be that she just wanted to read it, but I find that hard to believe. Tell me, were there any strange marking in the book found near Yagami-san's daughter?"

Matsuda looked through the pages in the file. "Yes. In chapter thirteen several B's were circled. Why?"

L held up the book so that Matsuda could see it. It was the thirteenth chapter and several words were circled, all of which were B's. "You see, someone else also shared my opinion about this book, and he wrote these markings on it."

"Who? The person you speak of is probably the murderer—"

"Yes, you are probably right. Do you notice anything else strange about Sayu?"

Matsuda looked reluctantly through the file again. "There was a sticky substance found on her cheek."

"What was it?"

"Strawberry jam," Matsuda said, looking at L from behind the file. Matsuda noticed a small jar of jam on L's desk. This case was a weird one.

Matsuda heard L sigh. "Matsuda-san, I would like for you to collect your items from this building and return home. You have helped me all you can."

"What? I can't just leave now, Ryuzaki! I have to help figure out who killed Sayu!"

"I think we already have. Thank you, Matsuda-san, but this case had become personal."

Matsuda opened his mouth to protest, but L quickly raised his hand to cut him off.

"Now Matsuda, I know you had 'feelings' for Sayu, but this is no longer in your jurisdiction. I'm sorry Matsuda, but this case is out of your league." L's voice had the tone as if he was simply talking about the weather. Matsuda's face flushed in embarrassment and annoyance, but then decided the insomniac detective was too much for him to take on, and sighed in defeat. His shoulders slumped and he dragged his feet, like a small child who just got yelled at, and quietly closed the door behind him.

L sighed, impatiently and threw an old discarded shoe at the door, before calmly saying.

"Matsuda, leave now" A slight groan of sadness was heard from beyond the door, then the slight thumping of Matsuda's feet, which eventually vanished.

When L was sure Matsuda was gone, he quickly got to work. He flipped through the file, reading every page and examining every picture. He stopped at the page that talked about the book that was found in Sayu's possession.

L could easily conclude who the murderer was, but that was obviously the easiest part, but also confusing.

"This is child's-play," L muttered, biting on his thumb nail. "Why leave behind such an easy message. Have you really lost your power of deduction that much? Or is that what you want me to think? . . . Why come at me now of all times? And why choose Sayu?"

All of these questions were ones he hoped to find the answer to in the future.

At the moment he only had one answer: BB


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own death note!**

* * *

The murderer sat calmly on his bed, twiddling with the knife in one hand, scooping out globs of jam with the other. He contemplated whether or not they got the message. It was incredibly easy, and anyone with half a brain could figure it out. He grinned demonically as he looked at the knife. Flakes of dried blood still clung to the silver, which gave it a slight rusty appearance. His red eyes flickered to the wall which was filled with newspaper articles about several different cases which were too much for the N.P.A to handle, and needed to call on 'special assistance'. He flung the knife boredly towards the wall, which stuck perfectly into the most famous case of all. Kira the mass murderer. Along with a long paragraph which told of all of Kira's killings, there was a picture of a young male, about eighteen, and obviously a school picture. Along with it was a picture of his father, mother, and a picture of his little sister,

"Sayu Yagami" He grinned menacingly, just like the Cheshire cat. He was about to laugh, but found that it was stuck in his throat. He frowned. He had never felt an emotion for anyone besides one person, and this sudden flood of emotion for a young girl was almost more than he could handle.

He stood up and headed for the wall covered in newspaper. He banged his fist against the wall feeling the slight tingle of splinters piercing his skin. A slight trail of blood slid down the wall, covering one word in particular.

"L," he said quietly. "I'm back."

He sat on the floor with his back to the wall and stared at his hand. Small pieces of wood still stuck in his flesh. He slowly pulled them out, wincing at every splinter he pulled out. He held his hand to his face, small pools of blood began gathering in his palm, the deep crimson contrasting with his snow white skin. He glared at the blood as if it the most horrid thing on the planet. A small stream of light came through the window, and lightly brushed the tips of his fingers. His eyes widened as he saw his reflection in the bloody pool. He looked normal enough. Well as normal for him as it gets. But there was something different about him. He stared at his reflection, and then finally realized the difference.

"My eyes" he sat there, shocked. His hand now went up to touch his face, lightly touching the alien liquid the streaked down his cheeks. He quickly pulled his hands away.

"Tears?" He didn't quite grasp the concept of emotion, just that you cry when you feel bad about something. He had learned most of what he knew about emotions from The Whammy house kids, how they would cry when they got hurt. Then, in that instance, he pictured Sayu's face. 'Those tears.' His hands began to shake, then he remembered the blood. Not to much, but most of it collected in his palm, which he shakily rubbed into the carpet, leaving a dull brownish red stain.

The years he had spent at Whammy's House had been some of the best but also some of the worst.

He could clearly remember the several playing around him acting like normal children, but there faces were blurs. What really stuck out about them were the red names that floated above their heads. He could see everybody's name since he had been a child and he still remembered each and every one. They buzzed around inside his head; there were millions of them.

But only one name seemed to be plastered directly in front of his eyes. A name that had brought happiness to his life but also the raging anger that dwelled lurching inside of him,

He had sworn never to repeat this name to anyone, and to this very day he had not. He gazed at the name inside his head, the reddish glows seeking passage through his eyes.

Underneath the name was several numbers, number he had not quite figured out how to read. He had only figured out that the numbers were someone years of life they had remaining, and no matter how hard he tried to figure out the complex code, he could not find the answer.

As he watched the name float up and down inside his head a memory appeared before his eyes. This memory was from his childhood, several years before:

A child was sitting on the steps of the entrance to Whammy's house, scratching names into the soil besides him.

It took BB a second to figure out who he was staring at. It was him as a child! He looked so different, so innocent.

A dark mass of hair was in the child's eyes, covering them from BB's view. The sun was blocked by thick gray clouds above, explaining why the childish BB was outside. BB had never gone outside when it was too sunny, he had never liked the warmth.

Small snow flakes began to float to the ground around the small child, covering up the several names he had written. The child's head snapped up when he heard footsteps approaching.

BB now had a clear view of the child's face: it was round, slightly pink from the cold, and glowing with a small but sly smile. That's when he noticed the color of the child's eyes: red. BB raised a hand to place over his left eye. He had always had red eyes, and they had been one of the reasons he had never been expected into the world.

The child BB jumped up from the ground and rose towards the entrance of the Whammy house. Watari was standing at the entrance, staring at the tall towers of his orphanage. BB approached him with a smile and grabbed onto the bars of the entrance.

"Watari," he said, giggling. "Welcome back. You've been gone for so long. Where have you been?"

That was when BB noticed something small standing besides Watari. At first BB could not catch a glimpse of what it was, because Watari seemed to be shielding it from his view. BB opened the gate and slowly approached the small bundle.

"BB, why don't you go inside? It is very cold out here and I do not want you getting a cold."

BB cocked his head. "But who is that?" BB pointed towards the small bundle and spotted a small red glove attached, curled around Watari's huge black one. It was so small.

Watari sighed, knowing full well that he could never escape the curiosity of a child. "This is the newest member of the Whammy house, BB" He slowly led the small bundle in front of him so that BB could see who it was. "Hi name is—"

But BB already knew, because he could see every name. "Lawliet. . . hmm that is a weird name. How do you do? I am Beyond Birthday. BB for short."

BB stared at Lawliet. He could see a large mass of messy black hair and just beneath that a pair of lifeless, grey eyes.

Lawliet stared back, his face full of innocence and a slight nervousness. BB could see the child's red glove squeeze tightly on Watari's, then quickly he hid behind Watari, slightly peeking out at BB. BB's curious eyes wandered to Lawliet to Watari and then back again. BB frowned lightly in displeasure of the small child's scared ways around him, but what did he expect, they're all the same. Watari lightly pushed L and BB along.

"Come on now, the both of you. This weather will be the death of you, if you don't go inside."

Lawliet nodded obediently, but BB was not going to give up that easily.

"But Watari, I love the snow, it's so nice, and soft. I hate the stupid sun, it's to bright and it hurts my eyes." BB scowled at just the thought of the sun. Watari sighed and pat BB on the head.

"Yes, im aware that you do, but BB, you don't even have a jacket on, your going to lose your fingers." Watari frowned disapprovingly at the young boy, who merely scoffed and grinned back.

"Im alright, im used to it, I lived in weather like this all my life." BB then turned his attention to Lawliet, who was now slightly shivering, and trying to move closer to Watari for warmth. Watari sighed and frowned more deeply at BB.

"No you're coming inside and that's final, besides, -Watari smiled lightly- you have to show Lawliet to your guys' room." BB raised an eyebrow.

"He's staying with me?" The question sounded more of an insult as BB pointed down at the poor shivering lump. Watari nodded, and gave

Lawliet's small hand to BB's pale cold one.

"Ill bring you two some tea in moment" Watari quickly walked towards the big orphanage. BB and Lawliet quickly fallowed, going their separate ways.

"This way" BB lightly pulled Lawliet along through the corridors of the grand building. Lawliet looked around in awe at the great walls and ceilings, but winced slightly and hugged closer to BB as a few other kids came running by. BB chuckled lightly and ruffled the small child's hair.

"Its okay, they wont hurt you, come on we're almost there" They stopped at a door with the number '13b'. BB quickly opened the door and they both entered the nice warm room.

* * *

So what do you think so far?

Please review!

I know this is a wierd story, but please stick with it.

Updates might be a bit slower, because i have t rummage through my documents and find the rest of this story, and then i have to convince TheNoahsArkCircus to help me continue writing this story because it isn't finished it!


End file.
